Edward's Lullaby
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Traduccion. Bella quiere hacer su propia nana para Edward;el problema es que ella no sabe como tocar el piano. Lindo y pequeño one-shot. BXE


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; _"Edward's Lullaby"_ es propiedad de** Daddy's Little Cannibal.** Yo sólo adjudico la traducción de la historia.

**Summary:** Bella quiere hacer su propia nana para Edward;el problema es que ella no sabe como tocar el piano. Lindo y pequeño one-shot. BXE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella se estremece cuando toca la tecla incorrecta un bajo como gruñido sale del piano. Ella era la única persona en la existencia que podía hacer que el piano sonora así. Frunce el ceño mientras pone sus manos en sus rodillas. Está teniendo un mal momento. Edward siempre hace que las cosas se vean tan sencillas. Bella se endereza de nuevo, sus manos se sostienen sobre las teclas.

"Amor" una voz baja le susurra en el oído. Bella salta un poco. Por poco se cae del banco del piano. Una risa ahogada se sostiene en su oído, Bella se estremece, su corazón se acelera.

"Bella, Amor, estas matando mi piano" la voz de Edward estaba cargada de humor.

Bella se sonroja y se voltea, ella masculla un pequeño "perdón" antes de escabullirse, dejando que Edward se siente junto a ella. Edward se ríe de nuevo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras se desliza en el banco del piano, si desliza. Su mano derecha se desliza sobre las teclas , Bella suspira.

Edward la mira. " Entonces cual es el repentino interés en el piano?" pregunto, sus labios todavía están sobre su oído. Bella se estremece de nuevo.

"Yo-Yo-…" Ella encontraba difícil pensar con los labios de Edward tan cerca de su oído. " yo estaba ... Escribiéndote una nana." Dijo la última palabra rápido, sonrojándose. Bella voltea hacia arriba para ver a Edward, el se veía en shock. Bella suspira deseando que él no tengo nada que decir.

Edward se ríe bajito, dándole a bella un abrazo. "tú nunca dejas de asombrarme".

Bella se sonroja dejándose llevar por el abrazo. Estaba agradecida de que el no estuviera enojado con ella. "Lo siento, supongo que no soy muy buena" le susurro en su hombro.

Edward rio. "Yo nunca oí un piano gruñir antes. "

Bella gruño. "Yo no puedo hacer nada bien."

Edward frunció el ceño y alejo la cara de bella para ver sus ojos. "Te gustaría que te enseñara?" Le pregunto con ojos brillosos.

El aliento de Bella se atoro en la garganta. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward le sonrió. "respira Bella" Le susurro cuando noto que su cara se ponía roja. Bella asintió de nuevo abriendo la boca para dejar el muy necesitado aire a sus pulmones. Edward rio de nuevo, sus labios rozaron los de Bella. Su corazón salto hacia a su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos, inclinándose hacia Edward.

Edward sonrió para él mientras acercaba hacia él a Bella. Bella presiono sus labios a los de Edward, Edward no la aparto. Bella se sintió ligeramente valiente mientras abría un poco la boca, ella esperaba que Edward la apartara, pero no lo hizo. En cambio Edward tomo ventaja de la oferta de Bella, deslizando su lengua hacia su boca.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron instantáneamente. Miro a Edward, sintiéndose un poco rara. Su lengua bailaba alrededor de la de ella. Ella no sabía qué hacer, su aliento se trabo en su garganta y cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable de verlo mientras se besaban. Ella gimió en su boca siguiendo su ejemplo.

Edward fue el primero en detenerse, dejando a Bella tomar aliento. El sonrió ligeramente mientras le besaba el pelo. Una fuerte risa vino de detrás de ellos. Ambos, Edward y Bella echaron un vistazo para encontrarse a Emmet con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"No se preocupen chicos, nadie está muerto, Bella está tocando el piano" La voz de Emmet se oyó en toda la casa.

Bella Gruño

Edward rio con ganas.

**FIN**

**Definitivamente uno de mis fics favoritos.**

Bueno, no sé qué decir realmente, es mi primera traducción. Y ame esta fic desde la primera vez que lo lei.

espero que les haya gustado.

**Reviews, please! :D**

**Kisses Edward's Style , Emmet's Hugs & Bites**

**Bellesme Cullen**


End file.
